


There She Goes

by Lilylovesbones



Series: The Six of Us [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylovesbones/pseuds/Lilylovesbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she just wakes up and goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There She Goes

Erica loved her family, she really did.

But there were times she wished to be able to spend some time alone, away from her sister and brothers and fathers constantly talking, laughing or arguing. She knew she was luckier than her cousins, there were eight of them at aunt Laura’s house and she could only imagine the horror that would be.

So when she turns eighteen she packs her bags, writes a letter down to her dads, explaining why she’s not driving to Berkley as planned the previous year, and takes off without a back glance. She does explain her plan to Lydia, mostly because her sister is going to be the one breaking the news to her family that she’s not coming back until she finds what she’s looking for. She did try to write it on her goodbye note, but it didn’t seem as explicative as Erica knows her sister can be.

The first place she goes to is New York, though she doesn’t want to stop there: too chaotic, too much like home and still close enough for her father to jump in a car and come to get her as she knows he’d be tempted to do.

When Isaac and herself turned eleven, their dads decided to visit the Big Apple, simply because Derek lived there for a while when he was a kid and wanted to show his own kids the things he grew up around. She goes back to the same places, taking pictures she’ll later send home to prove to her fathers she’s fine and actually doing what she likes.

Erica’s been in NY for three weeks when the job offer comes to her. The ONG was contacted by Isaac, who Lydia spoke too a few weeks after she left and was adamant to help his sister in any way he could. She starts crying when they tell her her plane to Argentina will be leaving with her on it in three days. She packs once again and leaves with a smile on her face.

It’s been a month and a half when she sends her first postcard to her dads. She attaches her new phone number with the times she’ll be available for receiving phone calls and begs for forgiveness as soon as the mobile chirps into life and her dad shouts demanding to know what exactly crossed her mind when she left with a simple hug and a note.

She grins the whole time, realizing she has missed her family more than she would have ever thought she would. They spend nearly an hour discussing over the phone, with Erica explaining them her plan to spend some time in Argentina working with the children while writing her first book. Sometime during their conversation Isaac gets home, interrupting his father mid sentence to babble about his classes and how one of his professors, a Deaton something, his hands down his favourite.

“Listen, dads, I gotta go: we’ve got an English class and I want to be there when they start”

“Ok, we’ll phone you at the end of the week, hon. Be careful.” Derek says, and she immediately knows her father is probably holding himself from ordering her to come back home for her dad’s sake.

“I love you guys” she says and she has to fight with herself from tearing up over the phone, when she knows her family can hear her cracking from miles away.

“We love you, too, blondie” her dad says, his voice cracking as much as hers. She hangs up then, partly because she really has too and partly because she feels like she’d never let them leave if she keeps talking to them.

Still, she whispers one last I Love You before leaving the room.


End file.
